


My Perfect Pet

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2014 [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bandom_meme, Crossdressing, D/s relationship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes home with a surprise for Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts), [DarkNightmares13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNightmares13/gifts).



> This was kind of fun to write. The whole story came pretty easily except for what costume Mikey was going to wear. That actually came courtesy of my own husband. Don't ask and I will not tell. ^0^
> 
> Anyway, this was written for a prompt on Bandom, by the one and only _***Akamine_Chan***_ , who has become my favorite person to write for there. I hope you all enjoy it and besides, I needed an excuse to write a Platinum!Gerard fic because I am long over due for one. ^0^
> 
> I was a little creative with the prompt, but I figure it may leave me open to continue this and turn it into a series if it is wanted enough. ^-^
> 
> Prompt: Dom!Gerard/Sub!Mikey, Dressup
> 
> Mikey is home alone when Gerard comes home with new costumes for Mikey to try on.

_***Mikey***_

”Are you sure you are going to be alright?”

”Yes _Mom_.”

Pete smiled at Mikey and ruffled his hair. Mikey knew that he was just being a good friend.

”All right, but if you need me I will be with Patrick at The Renaldo.”

”Go, enjoy your date.”

Pete kissed Mikey on the cheek and then put on his leather jacket and left. Mikey thought he would never get out on time. He ran into his room and looked at his phone. He had just enough time. He quickly changed and then was out the door. He got to _their_ apartment and let himself in. He quickly assessed anything that needed to be cleaned. There were a few dishes in the sink but nothing else. He quickly did them and then went into the bedroom. He changed the sheets off the bed and put fresh ones on. He then went to the closet to choose an outfit. He opened the door and saw a note hanging on the light cord.

”Don’t bother.”

Mikey was puzzled at the note but he never questioned an order. He looked at the time again and went into the kitchen. He put on his apron and started dinner.

*

*

*

Mikey was sitting on his knees in the hallway when the door opened. Gerard smiled when he saw this.

”Good evening, my pet.”

”Good evening, Master.”

”It smells amazing in here, what did you make?”

”Tandoori chicken.”

”Indian, what a wonderful surprise. Come here.”

Mikey crawled forward feeling weird that he was still in his normal clothing. It made it hard to move across the carpet but he still obeyed. He sat in front of Gerard and Gerard reached out and ran his fingers through his hair. Mikey almost purred.

”Good girl, such a good pet.”

Gerard spent a few more minutes petting Mikey and then he was removing his coat and hanging it on the coat rack. He walked down the hall and Mikey followed him still on his hands and knees. Gerard went to the table and sat down in his chair. Mikey took his place by Gerard’s feet next to his bowl. Gerard lifted the urn on the table and the true scent of dinner filled the air. He picked up Mikey’s plate and ladled some chicken and Jasmine rice into it along with roasted veggies. He placed the plate on the floor and then filled his own. Mikey waited till Gerard tasted the food and groaned in satisfaction. He knew he had done well. Gerard began to eat and Mikey knew that was his okay to start himself. He leaned down and carefully began to eat his own meal.

*

*

*

Gerard let out another satisfied belch as they sat on the sofa and watched TV. Mikey was curled up at Gerard’s feet and Gerard was running his fingers through his hair with one hand and nursing a beer in the other.

”That was an amazing dinner and dessert…I could not eat another bite.”

Mikey said nothing for he was not prompted to speak. He simply listened to the praise and leaned into his Master’s touch.

”I have a gift for you, my pet.”

Mikey looked up at Gerard.

”I left it in the car. Why don’t you clean up from dinner and I will go get it.”

Gerard got up and headed over to the hall. Mikey watched him go and then started to rise himself. He picked up his apron but stopped when a hand landed on his wrist. He looked up and saw Gerard smirking at him.

”Make sure you are wearing nothing but the apron when I get back.”

Mikey nodded and Gerard let go of his arm. He left the room and Mikey quickly took off all his clothes. He put just the apron on and then went to clear the table. By the time he was doing the dishes, he heard the door open and close again and Gerard was back. Mikey kept doing the dishes and felt Gerard step up behind him and run a single finger down his spine stopping at the crack of his ass. Mikey shivered at his touch.

”You look so good, my pet. Want to bend you over the counter and fuck you right now. Would you like that?”

Mikey whimpered.

”Yes, Master.”

”Dirty little slut.”

Gerard grabbed Mikey’s ass hard and pushed his hips into his ass. Mikey could feel how hard Gerard was. The whole time Mikey never stopped doing the dishes, but it was hard to keep a grip on the slippery crockery when Gerard pushed a small plug inside him and turned it on. He groaned and tightened his grip on the sponge.

”Hurry and finish up so I can give you your surprise.”

Then he was gone. Mikey saw him walking to the bedroom with a black bag in his hand. Mikey quickly took a deep breath and fought hard against the vibrations to finish up. He turned the water off and dried his hands. He quickly wiped down the counters and the table and pushed the chairs in. He then walked into the bedroom hallway and dropped to his knees before entering the room. When he looked up he gasped; Gerard was lounging on the bed in tight leather pants and nothing else.

”About time.”

Gerard picked up the black bag and tossed it at Mikey.

”Go in the bathroom and change and put everything on.”

Mikey nodded and picked up the bag. He did not open it, but crawled to the bathroom. He did not stand up until the door was closed. He looked in the bag and smiled.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was not a patient man at all. He hated waiting for his food at the diner, he hated waiting for his coffee from the barista, he hated waiting in traffic for the light to change and he hated waiting for the elevator to his floor. He even hated waiting for the process the bleach took to turn his hair that perfect shade of white that he liked. The one thing he did not mind waiting for was his pet to look perfect for him. See with all those other moments the end result could still be unsatisfying, but not with his pet. It had been 20 minutes but he knew that Mikey was working hard to make himself perfect. He heard the jingle of the bell before he saw his pet. Mikey walked out of the bathroom and he looked…perfect.

”Walk closer, let me see you.”

Mikey obeyed and came further into the room. He stood there awkwardly in the outfit that Gerard bought him. The cat ears, which were the emotion, censored ones from Japan, sat up on his head. The collar with the small engraved bell on it was centered on his neck. The pink bodice pulled his already small hips in tighter. The skirt sat above his knees midway to his thighs. It poofed around enough to show his ass slightly where the soft tail was jutting out from. Gerard wondered if he had removed the vibrator, but the fact that he was having trouble standing still told him it was still inside him, right next to tail. The stockings ran up his slender legs and Gerard could just make out the tops of the garters attached to the stockings. Mikey was standing taller so he was wearing the matching candy pink pumps even though he could not see them from this angle, but he would soon see them from a different angle. Finally, Gerard moved back up to his face which was flawlessly painted with the make-up that Gerard provided. Mikey looked like a painted porcelain doll.

”Come here.”

Mikey moved up closer to the bed. Gerard did nothing to move closer, just continued to sit against the headboard and watch Mikey. He palmed his cock through the leather.

”On the bed, crawl to me.”

Mikey obeyed again and moved up onto the bed, crawling forward. Gerard opened the flap in the front of his pants and pulled out his cock. Mikey moved toward it and without being prompted placed his lips around the head. He went all the way to the base of the shaft and stayed there as Gerard tossed his head back with a groan and fisted into his hair.

”Fuck, Mikey, so good with your mouth.”

Gerard pulled back a bit and then thrusted back up again. He held Mikey’s hair and he abused his mouth with his cock. He knew he could not do this for very long though. It felt too good.

”Mikey, pull the tail out and crawl into my lap.”

Mikey pulled his mouth off and then removed the tail and the small vibrating plug. He then moved up and straddled Gerard’s hips. He hovered over him and Gerard could see him pulling aside the skimpy panties that went with the outfit. He then sunk down on Gerard’s cock and this time it was Mikey’s turn to throw his head back and groan. Gerard wasted no time in grabbing Mikey’s hips and thrusting upward. With each thrust he heard the bell jingle around Mikey’s neck. It added to the music of Mikey’s voice.

”That’s it, baby, want to hear you sing for me.”

Gerard ran his hands up and down the bodice shaping the contours of his pet. His beautiful perfect pet.

”You look so good right now, do you even know what you do to me?”

Gerard pushed Mikey off him onto his back and then crawled on top of him and pushed back inside, feeling the warmth cradle his cock like a blanket. He sighed and then looked down at Mikey under him. His skin was a flush as the bodice and he was making such cute faces as Gerard thrusted inside him. The mewing noises were driving Gerard crazy and he wanted to hear more of them. He fucked Mikey harder and faster, making him cry out as he aimed for and hit his prostate multiple times. He kept teasing and coaxing him by changing the angle and then going back and stabbing his prostate mercilessly. Mikey was a mess now and Gerard knew he wanted to cum.

”Close, baby, hmmm? Want to cum?”

Mikey shook his head furiously and Gerard reached under the skirt and, after snapping the garter against Mikey a few times making him cry out, he grabbed Mikey’s cock and slipped the cock ring off of him that Mikey had been wearing for the last 48 hours. Mikey cried out in relief as the blood flowed in his cock once again. Gerard continued to stroke him but knew that Mikey would not cum unless he gave his permission. Mikey whimpered and moaned as every stroke was met with each thrust. Gerard could tease his pet all night, but right now he really wanted to cum himself. He sped his movements up and let go of Mikey’s cock as he sat up and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist and fucked up into him at a speed that made his own thighs burn from the workout.

”Fuck, Mikey, feel so fucking good. Gonna cum so hard inside you. Fill you up so that it is dripping out of you for days. You’re gonna feel me inside you for the next week. Oh fuck fuck fuck FUCK!”

Gerard thrusted up three more times and then stilled as he came hard in Mikey biting his shoulder to avoid making any noise. Once he calmed down he whispered into Mikey’s ear.

”Cum for me, my baby.”

Mikey rutted against Gerard’s softening cock as he came on command when Gerard swiped a thumb over his slit. Mikey panted in Gerard’s shoulder and Gerard carefully laid him down on the bed. He got up and went into the bathroom to clean up.

*

*

*

_***Pete***_

”Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

”Fuck off, Pete. How was your date with Patrick?”

”It was nice. We drank Dom Perignon and made love in a lake under the moonlight.”

”Translation, they drank cheap beer and fucked in the bathtub of the motel.”

”You wound me, GeeWay. How was your date, Mikey?”

”It was good, you know the usual, dinner, movie, snuggling.”

Pete watched as the Ways moved into the house and shed their hoodies. Gerard flopped on the sofa and yawned as he ran his hands through his cropped white hair. Mikey went to the fridge and grabbed three beers. He handed one to Pete and then popped the top for his and Gerard’s. He handed Gerard his and Gerard smiled that smile only reserved for Mikey.

”Thanks, little bro.”

Mikey went to pick out a movie and Pete picked up his and Gerard’s hoodie and went to hang them in the closet. As he was hanging them he looked over and saw the brothers cuddling on the sofa with Gerard lightly petting Mikey’s head as he rested it on his shoulder. Pete shook his head. You would think he would be used to them by now but Mikey and Gerard are nothing like any other siblings he has ever met. They never fight and are always in some kind of contact when together. Pete was hanging Mikey’s hoodie when something fell out and hit his foot. He looked down and saw something silver on the dark floor of the closet. He turned on the light and looked again. It was a cat collar with a silver bell on it. He picked it up and looked at it. Now that he thought about it he noticed a slight pattern on Mikey’s neck. He guessed that he and his boyfriend were into some cosplay stuff. Mikey didn’t look like the type, but looks can be deceiving. He turned it around and saw that the collar was engraved inside. He held it up to the light and froze. He looked back at the sofa and then at the collar again, swallowing hard. Gerard had just leaned in and kissed Mikey on the head and whispered something in his ear. Pete looked away again to process this new information. He walked to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He looked at the collar again. He did not know what to think. He ran his fingers over the leather. It was well made, soft so that it did not harm the skin of the wearer. The bell was pleasing sounding with its jingle and Pete could only imagine what Gerard did to Mikey to make it sound. He looked at the engraving again.

_”To my perfect pet, GW.”_

It could be that Mikey was dating someone with the same initials as his brother, but Pete knew he was only fooling himself. He walked back into the living room and saw that Mikey had fallen asleep on Gerard. Gerard looked up at Pete and his smile was full of contentment. Pete looked at him and handed him the collar. Gerard looked at it and froze.

”Pete…”

”You know when I first moved in here Mikey was miserable. His boyfriend treated him like crap and he practically had red eyes every night he went to bed. Then about year ago, Mikey was happy again. He told me he got rid of his boyfriend and found someone else. Someone that made him happy and took care of him. I was so relieved to see him happy again. He was full of life and energy. I had always hoped that he would invite him over so I could meet him and thank him for taking good care of my best friend.”

Pete looked at Gerard and smiled.

”Thank you for taking care of my best friend and making him happy again.”

Gerard reached up and took the collar from Pete and then, realizing that Pete was okay with everything, finally smiled back.

”You’re welcome.”

Pete walked back to his room and heard the faint jingle of the bell. He heard Gerard sigh and then whisper.

”My perfect pet.”


End file.
